A Date To Remember
by Rythain424
Summary: a father recaps his love life to his daughter he has a ton of mares before meeting and dating his wife such P.S i need somebody to edit it as i suck with puntcuation sorry! i replace chapters often so keep checking and i changed the name of the main character from Axton to something more pony like Field Breeze as Axton could be confused for the BL2 character
1. How Do You Do?

Nine years ago…

Hello my name is Field Breeze, my sister is Rainbow Dash and today is my first day in ponyville. I have been learning about the power of love but to no avail my teacher sent me back to ponyville and live with her. I walk up to her door and knock; she calls back "be right there!" when she says that I hear two or three mares giggle. I am not sure if she has company or she is living with someone or even just the television going but they sounded too real for T.V. when she opens the door I see not just two mares but five other mares staring at me "hey FB." Rainbow Dash says, in her always hot headed confident voice. She really is a sweet girl and I don't know why she is like this… she introduces me to her friends "this is Apple Jack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy" suddenly out of no where a mare that seemed more like a filly started yammering in a fast speed introducing herself I guess in her mind it was formal, but in my mind it just was annoying I tried to get passed her sugary attitude and her to enter the house witch I was expecting to be a cloud home apparently though a grey Pegasus traded her a house and a spot at the front of the line for next time cider season comes I find it embarrassing that my little sister has a home before me although we were twins I am older by 4 hours I know it's a long time apart but mom was proud of her no of both of us I will admit I did date a wonderbolt which Rainbow Dash was mad as heck at me for because I was dating her idol Spitfire I never got far with her due to her job and my mentor disliking her we had a mutual break up anyway I am getting way off track. I am greeted next by a posh mare named Rarity I ignored her as I was entranced by an orange earth pony wearing a hat I was snapped back when Rarity got mad "Are you ignoring me!" I stuttered "err no I am just umm tired Canterlot is along way to fly." "Yeah that's true I mean come on we need to go by train most of the time to get there" I was shocked by the purple unicorns sudden but intelligent outburst the rest of that day was more of me settling in but one thing Rainbow Dash did caught me way off guard she came into my new room and said "my friends all are going crazy about you…its stardust all over again." She started crying I tried calming her she then did the most unexpected thing she kissed her older brother after that she left my room and I was as confused as any pony else the next three days were awkward as at least 40 mares stared at me and two fillies came up to me and asked if there sister could date me I unfortunately for them said not at the moment as I am still new here I do remember two particular ponies named Octavia and Ditzy Doo one I recognized at the market and the other I recognized when she brought Rainbow's mail both were previous Ex's. With Ditzy we broke up due to distance and with Octavia we broke up because she moved here she was the only mare that did not stare but when we were catching up the other mares were giving her some mean looks after three of her miles on two of the same" after that I survived my first week in our home Ponyville


	2. Plans

Present day

"Hey Dad!" Says the small purple maned filly that just entered the house "hey how was the sleep over at your friend Applebloom's" I asked with wonder "great we played hide and seek with Applejack and Big Macintosh all though I don't think Big Mac can play very well…" I find myself now thinking of all the spots he could hide then remembered he was playing with foals so I just chuckled " did I tell you about how he was smaller than anyone else I know?" A look of wonder and awe stuck her face and in her best impression of him said "Nope" I will be honest here I never told Scootaloo a lot of things in fact we sadly almost never get to talk or have "family time" with her so I decided I had the smartest idea a Pegasus has ever had so I said "How about me you your mother and your "boyfriend" go camping? I can tell you a bunch of things such as how your dad and a princess tamed a phoenix and gave it to our current ruler Princess Celestia or when I thought I was getting married with Rarity or when your aunt made me break up with your mother once." Sure it was a lot to do but I was willing to do anything for family time she got angry with me but she also sounded exited "he isn't my boyfriend! But I would love to go camping with you and mom IF Sweetie Belle and Applebloom can come" I knew what was needed "fine then your two friends can come start packing now we leave tomorrow not to be mean but go ask your friends first they will need a adult like Applejack and Rarity so go now then get upstairs and pack your things like your 'boyfriend" and your sleeping bag I will go talk to your mother about the trip" grr he is not my boyfriend! She screamed but shortly after smiled "oh alright Dad I will go get him but its because I get nightmares without him" I tried to be as mature as possible "well get cracking Scoots" then I enter my and Fluttershy room "so Fluttershy how would you feel about camping" I say nervously "oh dear I don't know because my little critters need my care" she replied as usual nice and calm I started thinking aloud "what about Twilight Sparkle I am sure she and Pinkie could take care of them" once I said that I cringed expecting her to retaliate with stuff like I would trust Scootaloo and her friends more than Pinkie instead I hear "that sounds like a wonderful idea then its settled just one thing who all is coming?" just then I say "I left that up to our daughter" I know now that I have said that I will get a glare or worse. I then feel a pillow in my face "you goofball" she say giggling "well I did promise you I would recap my realatoinships to both you and Scootaloo so I will be remembering all of them from colt to now and some may seem fimiliar and most wont all I can say is after it's over I will say the same thing you were the best one of all" she gives me a kiss and says teary "thank you" we lean in to kiss again I hear Sweetie Belle yell and jump "Surprise!" along with Applebloom and Scootaloo take a picture "we are going to get our cutie mark in Photography!" says Scoots then all three at once yell at the top of their lungs "CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS PHOTOGRPAHERS YAY!" then Fluttershy ask "who all is coming on the trip?" my daughter says "Applebloom and Applejack, Sweetie Belle and Rarity and us"


End file.
